


冰风暴（上中下）

by sails



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sails/pseuds/sails
Summary: LOFTER特供
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	冰风暴（上中下）

冰风暴  
会包含的元素：婚内出轨||小鹿被轮||闭合三角恋||丧心病狂  
【一】  
陆东植是监狱里唯一一个安静得有些诡异的重刑犯。

一般来说，被判了无期的人，有的会无法立即坦然接受后半生将被监禁在高墙之下的命运，情绪失控、声嘶竭力，带有攻击行为，最后狼狈地被公职人员控制住带离法庭；有的则对结果早有预料，能站得稳稳当当地平静地倾听，然后乖乖的回到牢房安然度日，混吃等死。

陆东植属于第二类。  
作为手上有将近十条人命的精神变态，他被分配到了单人牢房。

一个人待着时，他总是喜欢把自己缩在角落里，尽可能蜷成小小的一团，再用有些宽大的囚服把自己捂得严严实实的，似乎光是暴露在空气中就是一件痛苦的事。

放风时，偶尔会有犯人对大名鼎鼎的捕食者杀人魔感到好奇，试探着和陆东植搭讪。

陆东植总是视而不见，置若罔闻，甚至一个表情都没有。他的眼神涣散而空洞，深凹的眼窝里盛着的仿佛不是眼球，而是一潭漆黑的死水，毫无生气。就像一个没有自主意识的木偶，等待着主人来牵丝引线。

搭话的犯人都觉得瘆得慌，悻悻离开。久而久之，也没有人来找陆东植说话了。陆东植几乎变成了一个游灵，每天活在人们的视线之内，但又活在人们的世界之外。

监狱里倒是没有人敢招惹陆东植，狱卒也不例外，并不是他臭名远扬的缘故。监狱里拉帮结派、划分势力、分配权力的现象屡见不鲜，在外头再横行霸道、飞扬跋扈的人，到了这个境地，也难逃沦为丧家之犬任人宰割的厄运。

没有人动陆东植的原因，其实是顾忌到他背后的徐仁宇。  
入狱这一个月来，徐仁宇是来探监探得最勤的。

按照监狱的规定，探监的次数和时长都是有限的，但在大韩民国，财阀们却常能轻松地用身份和特权碾压凌驾于规定之上。比如徐仁宇。

第一次探监时，陆东植被带到了一间干净整洁的休息室。徐仁宇坐在休息室里的小沙发上，笑意盈盈地望着他，像在会晤一个好朋友一样亲切自然。

陆东植避开了徐仁宇直勾勾的视线。

直到身后的狱卒在离开时刻意落了锁，陆东植才开始觉察到不对劲。

“陆东植。”

徐仁宇起身，毫不费力地就将东植无力的身体按在墙上。

陆东植的头被狠狠地撞了一下，耳朵里嗡声长鸣，眼前一阵发黑，他微微张开了嘴。

徐仁宇就趁这个时候撬开了东植的嘴巴，舌头长驱直入，重重地碾过陆东植口腔里每一个点。

而后又去品尝陆东植小巧的舌头，仿佛那是什么人间美味，徐仁宇不断的将它吞入又吐出，并将吸食到的唾液如琼浆般悉数吞噬。  
即使依然头痛欲裂，一种求生的本能迫使陆东植竭尽全力抗拒徐仁宇。

突然，陆东植嗅到了一股浓烈的血腥味。

血的味道仿佛更加刺激到了徐仁宇的感官，他的动作粗暴起来，简直是要将陆东植的舌尖咬掉。

陆东植又挣扎了几个回合后，徐仁宇才松开钳制住他的手，两人终于唇齿分离。  
这几分钟，对于陆东植来说，已经像酷刑一样漫长。

陆东植软趴趴地跌坐在地上，大口大口的喘气，他的唇畔还残留着被啃咬的触感，红肿得仿佛下一秒就会滴下血。

徐仁宇蹲下身，轻轻拍了拍他的背，如同一个体贴的恋人。  
陆东植嫌恶地拂开了他的手。

徐仁宇也不恼，只是很耐心地等待陆东植吃力地顺着气。

过了一会才缓缓开口：“刚才的，才只是饭前甜点。”

那是陆东植第一次被徐仁宇强||暴。  
之后，徐仁宇几乎每隔两三天都会来探监。  
每次无一例外都是在重复一件事——做||爱。  
那间休息室本就不大，从沙发，到桌子，再到每一寸地板，陆东植都被徐仁宇按在上面cao过。

陆东植觉得，自己显然是被当成了一个廉价的泄||欲工具，身体干净 ，没有人身自由，能满足徐仁宇变态的生理和心理的双重欲望，他真是再合适不过的人选。

他这样的蠢货，曾经居然被徐仁宇认可为同类，这对于徐仁宇来说，大概也是再耻辱不过的事。

现在的欺凌和折磨，是徐仁宇在赤裸裸地报复的一种方式。

在陆东植身体里肆虐横行的时候，偶尔徐仁宇会探下身去舔舐东植敏感的耳垂，用沙哑的鼻音问：

“东植，好奇吗？”

“好奇为什么偏偏是你吗？”

换来的是身下人的无限沉默。  
陆东植只是死死的咬紧下唇，努力不让浪||荡的呻||吟从自己口中溢出。  
其实徐仁宇也没期待过得到应答。

【二】  
陆东植最近变得越来越乖了。  
最初的几次，往往徐仁宇要用手铐陆东植的双手拷住，让他挣扎得筋疲力尽他才肯乖乖就范。

而现在的陆东植在做的时候，会下意识地攀住徐仁宇，臀部跟随徐仁宇的动作上下起伏。

哪怕是徐仁宇让陆东植帮他口的时候，陆东植也只是顺从地依着徐仁宇的话，小心的把那柄肉刃含入口中，虽毫无技巧可言，但却是在很卖力地吮吸。

——嘁，真像一个用熟了的充||气||娃||娃。  
徐仁宇想。

徐仁宇想要的不是这样的陆东植。  
让他兴奋的是那个鲜活的、有活力的陆东植，那个会在他身下大哭大闹挣扎不休的陆东植。  
而不是现在这个无趣听话的玩具。

陆东植的情绪变得越来越平淡了。  
他仿佛失去了感知喜怒哀乐的能力，盘踞在自己心里那小小一隅，封闭着自己，把自己变成一座孤岛。

可这小小的一隅，徐仁宇也没打算给陆东植留。

后来徐仁宇有一段时间没有来探监。  
再出现的时候，他给陆东植带来了一枝白得有些刺眼的百合花。  
大概被摘下来有一段时间了，花瓣已经有些萎焉。

徐仁宇优雅地撕下一片花瓣放入陆东植的口中。

“百合花，热烈的爱。”

浓郁的香味直冲脑门，陆东植感觉有些不适。

徐仁宇接下来的话让他如堕冰窖。

“这枝花，是在宝景和我的婚礼上用的。东植觉得很合适吧？”

这句话如一颗石子，投掷入陆东植死水般的双眸，暴露出平静假象下的波澜壮阔的漩涡。

陆东植自我隔离的小世界终于在徐仁宇的手上不堪一击地被揉得支离破碎。

陆东植毫无血色的脸上浮现出了徐仁宇最期待——无以复加的愤怒和恨意。  
他的五官扭曲在一起， 给人一种畸形的恐怖错觉。

陆东植是冲徐仁宇喊出来的：“你对她做什么了！”

徐仁宇故意叹息着 “嘶嘶”了两声，像一条吐着红信子的蛇。

“只是，稍稍追求了一下而已。”

“最好的朋友竟是自己在追查的犯人，放到哪个女孩身上都会大受打击吧。”

“我在她最难过的这段时期，陪在她身边安慰她。后来她就答应了我的求婚。”

“宝景是理智的女孩，不会因为感激就嫁给一个人的。”

“她是真的爱上我了。”

徐仁宇一眨不眨地欣赏着陆东植崩溃的表情，把每一个细节捕捉到眼底，生怕错过了任何一帧。

他继续刺激着陆东植：“喜欢的女孩嫁给了强||奸||犯兼变态杀人魔，东植心里怎么想的呢？”

全身的力气都汇集到了拳头上，陆东植疯魔了一般扑向徐仁宇。

徐仁宇稍稍侧过了身，陆东植扑了个空，一拳挥在了坚硬的墙壁上。

徐仁宇拿出早已准备好的手铐套在了陆东植微微渗出血的手上。  
然后轻车熟路地褪下了陆东植的裤子。

简单地扩||张了几下，便开始换上胯间那柄早已出鞘的利刃。  
“手上的伤，等做完再帮你处理。  
【三】  
地上出现了水渍。  
先是小小的一滩，然后慢慢的向四周扩散，最后竟变成了一个浅浅的水洼。

里面混杂的除了徐仁宇每一次将性||器贯穿又抽离交||合处带出的精||液和肠||液外，还有陆东植在一次次剧烈冲||撞中被生生逼出的泪水，以及他哭喊时从嘴角淌下的唾津。

陆东植已经神志不清了。  
后||穴吞吞进进的那根巨物却依旧没有慢下半分，白沫不断地从交||合出被带出，同时被翻出来的还有变得通红的肠壁嫩肉。

麻木取代了最初那种混杂着疼痛与快感的奇异感觉。  
陆东植口中始终没有停下喃喃自语。当然被cao到高||潮后失声痛哭时是例外。

徐仁宇凑近了听，同时把自己送得更深。

陆东植说的无非都是：

“去死吧，徐仁宇。去死吧。”

或者是：

“我要杀了你。去死吧。”

徐仁宇眼中兴奋的光芒更甚，阴||茎一下子又肿大了一倍，将本就不堪重负的甬||道再生生撑开了许多。

徐仁宇就着插||入的姿势将陆东植翻转过来，他实在太想欣赏陆东植此刻的表情。

性||器在陆东植体内打了个转，重重地摩擦在前||列||腺上。  
他“唔”了一声，脑袋无力地垂在了徐仁宇的肩膀上。

徐仁宇还没来得及开始下一轮动作，突然感到一阵剧痛。

竟是陆东植狠狠地咬住了徐仁宇右肩胛处。  
徐仁宇痛得闷哼一声，试图拉扯陆东植的头发让他松口。

然而陆东植的牙口闭得紧紧的，牙齿深嵌入徐仁宇的皮肤，仿佛要咬下一块肉才善罢甘休。

徐仁宇毫不吝惜地扇了陆东植一耳光。  
有血从陆东植的鼻子里掉落，染在徐仁宇穿着的昂贵西装上。

陆东植终于松口了。  
他眼前直冒金星，意识本被蚕食得所剩不多，此刻却清醒了大半。

身体不断抽搐，汗水、泪水、血水、口水混杂着浸湿了整张脸，已经脏得看不出五官的模样。  
失去徐仁宇的支撑，他直挺挺地倒在了墙根。

徐仁宇起身，稍微查看了一下肩胛上的伤口，确认无大碍后，慢条斯理地用手帕清理去裤子溅上的浊液，一丝不苟地整理起被陆东植抓皱的衣服。

拉下裤链，徐仁宇是变态，是禽兽，是强||奸犯。  
阖上裤链，徐仁宇仿佛随时可以扮演那个从容不迫的徐理事，扮演上流社会里风度翩翩令人倾心的大少爷。

如果不是陆东植在他的衣服上沾染了几点血迹，他随时都可以穿着那身整洁的衣服出席董事会。

徐仁宇望着狼狈不堪的陆东植，眼里并无半分怜悯。

“贱货。居然敢咬我。”

他粗暴地捏住陆东植的下巴，抬起他低垂的头。

“喂，贱货。刚才是想咬我的脖子的吧？

“想咬断我的颈动脉，对吧？”

陆东植突然毫无征兆地将一口血水啐在徐仁宇脸上。  
“去死吧。”

现在已经毫无杀伤力的陆东植居然还在重复这种话。  
徐仁宇觉得可笑极了。

一股凌||虐欲陡然在徐仁宇心中升起。  
他的大脑疯狂的叫嚣着，全身每一个细胞都渴求着一个更加失控的陆东植。  
地上的那摊水渍映照出徐仁宇变态而残忍的微笑。  
休息室里黯淡的光线把他本精致迷人的五官格外惊悚描摹得格外惊悚。  
光影交错间，他像极了一个从地狱走出的恶魔。

“陆东植。”

“看你这骚样，真是有当biao zi 的天赋啊。”

“无论是谁，都能把你干爽，让你像条狗一样摇尾乞怜，像男ji一样淫荡的乖乖张开双腿请求cao弄，对吧？”

陆东植毫无威慑力地抬起脏兮兮的脸，依旧在咬牙切齿地重复那句已经说过千遍万遍的话：

“我要杀了你，徐仁宇。”

徐仁宇低低地笑出了声。

“我保证待会你爽到快疯了的时候，就不会有精力说出这种话了。”

徐仁宇将陆东植拖到门边，重重地打开了锁。  
走廊上稀稀拉拉地站着几个正在四处游荡的犯人。

全身上下凌乱不堪、一塌糊涂的陆东植就这样暴露在明晃晃的灯光下，暴露在他人视线中。

突如其来的亮光让陆东植的眩晕更甚。  
他下意识地闭了闭眼，不顾全身的疼痛挣扎着爬起来，企图并拢两腿遮住股间那湿漉漉的一片水光。

徐仁宇一脚踹在他的腹部。  
陆东植闷哼一声，再次倒了下去。

“各位——你们可以随意侵犯他哦。”  
徐仁宇朝几个一脸错愕的犯人轻描淡写地说道。

确认了提前安装好在墙上的针孔摄像头依然完好后，他隐入了不远处的黑暗。

【四】  
起初，几个犯人都只是警惕地看着。

陆东植此时的样子实在是太淫||靡了。  
他的全身已经被扒光，赤裸裸的躯体被完美地呈现出来供人审视。  
绯红的小穴已经被徐仁宇蹂躏得无法闭合，殷红的淫||肉带着亮晶晶的浊液，一张一合间仿佛在发出盛情邀请，被灌入的精||液顺着他纤细的腿一直滑到脚踝。

旁观的犯人中，有的人动了动喉结，已经开始兴奋。  
暂时还未有人敢上前。

这些人中其实没有人是同性恋，甚至有人觉得肛||交是一件令人作呕的事。  
但在长期受到性压抑的监狱生活中，他们被剥夺了性快乐的权利，他们因为无法纾解性||欲而倍感痛苦抑郁，只能通过性幻想来稍稍满足身心的需求。  
他们渴望极了与真实的人做||爱，即使对方是个男人也无所谓。

监狱里并不是没有发生过犯人间强||奸的事。  
只是在犯人间的权力分配体系下，强||奸的权利也不是人人都有的。

此刻躺在他们面前的陆东植无疑是绝妙的诱惑。

徐仁宇每次探视完陆东植，陆东植都是衣衫凌乱地，有气无力地被狱卒扶着回到隔离牢房的。

所以他们的关系，犯人们并不难猜到。  
只是又羡慕又怨恨：凭什么有钱人可以无视国家法律到监狱里养男ji，普通人被送进来了只能活得连蝼蚁都不如？

所以，现在陆东植的角色，只是一个被主人厌恶而抛弃的玩烂了的玩具，主人才会如此慷慨的馈赠给连蝼蚁都不如的家伙们。

第一个男人这么想着，率先试探着过去将陆东植翻了个身。

从正面看刺激也很大。  
陆东植白净的胸脯上，两颗通红的乳||珠被玩得高高挺立，微微颤抖着，如同两个含苞欲放的花蕾。

而陆东植只是一动不动地躺着，像一条死鱼一样任人摆弄。

于是男人抠了几下陆东植软糯的臀肉，便迫不及待地换上了自己裤子里早已肿胀不已的器官。

“MD，这小骚货还真好用。”  
陆东植的后||穴经过刚才徐仁宇的开发已经可以很轻松的整根没||入。  
男人边骑在陆东植身上发狠抽||送，边啧啧称赞。  
“难怪那财阀二世子那么喜欢到监狱干他。MD这小||穴真是宝贝啊。”

又有个男人围了过来。  
他忍不住张嘴去吸陆东植胸前的乳||粒，一边吸一边含糊不清道：  
“你tmd倒是给老子快点she，老子也要爽一下。”

骑坐在陆东植身上的男人加大了冲刺的速度，骂骂咧咧地答道：“小骚货前面不也还有一张嘴吗！”

深喉中传来的异物感终于让陆东植清醒了些。  
他干呕着想把那东西吐出去，但却被两个男人按住了脑袋。

陆东植的身体不由自主地微微蜷缩，强烈的不适感让他的脚趾死死地扣住地面，手指甲几乎嵌进肉里。

突然嘴中的器官被拿了出去，涌入肺部的新鲜空气让陆东植猛地咳嗽起来，咳嗽逐渐变成了干呕。

不知道从哪里又冒出了几个男人，为首的一个在监狱里似乎是挺有威望的人物，跟随在他后面趾高气扬的是他的几个狗仔。

骑在陆东植身上的那个男人立即挺着还未得到释放的欲望出来了，毕恭毕敬地朝两人点了下头，便蹲到一旁自己解决。

一个狗仔望向陆东植的眼神中分明充满渴求，却依旧只是忍住了身下的炙热，谄媚地望向身边的人：“大哥，您先。您爽够了我们剩下的人再排队做。”

“不要……”陆东植突然出声，不知哪来的力气，哭叫着想向前爬。“走开……”

那个被叫作大哥的人很是恼怒，将陆东植一把抓回来，反手就是一巴掌。然后托起他的腰部，强迫他坐上自己的胯间。

“被用烂的玩意儿。”  
嘴上虽然这么骂，但他还是享受到了这个“被用烂的玩意儿”带来的灭顶快感。

坐||入式的深度使陆东植的穴道迅速绞紧，肠壁勾勒出性||器的形状，连上面凸起的筋落也被包裹得严严实实。

“我错了……不要……求你了……”  
陆东植脸上残留着清晰的巴掌印。  
他知道徐仁宇就在不远处静静围观。

“呜呜……我错了……我……我错……了……”  
陆东植的话被顶||弄得支离破碎。  
“对不……起……徐仁……宇……放过我吧……”  
“求……你了……”

在第八个人做完之后，陆东植终于听到皮鞋重重踏在地上的声音逐渐向自己靠近。然后有什么冰冷的东西贴在脸上。

那是陆东植彻底昏死前的最后记忆。

【五】  
陆东植看到了沈宝景。

沈宝景正在读一本红色的日记。  
徐仁宇上前为沈宝景披上一件外套，沈宝景笑嘻嘻地揽过徐仁宇，脸颊亲昵地和徐仁宇贴在一起：

“仁宇你看，东植的悬疑小说写得真是太有意思了。”

徐仁宇轻轻地将日记阖上：  
“这可不是什么小说啊。这是陆东植的犯罪记录。”

“陆东植，是个精神变态。”

“宝景你，可千万不要相信他。”

陆东植第二天醒来的时候，身体已经被擦干净了。  
后庭也被上好了药。  
冰凉的药膏深埋在温暖的穴道中，

仿佛是在提醒陆东植他昨天受过怎样的屈辱。

陆东植发了高烧，动弹不得地在床上躺了三天。  
这三天狱卒甚至都没有来过。  
明明发生了如此恶劣的轮x案，居然一点风声都没有传出去。  
有的人就是有只手遮天的能力。  
陆东植对法律和公正失望透顶。  
他完完全全地放弃了借助正当手段向徐仁宇复仇的想法。  
他只想亲手杀掉徐仁宇。  
不惜一切代价地亲手杀掉。

陆东植每天见到的只有徐仁宇派过来的医生。  
隔离牢房中的一切尖锐物品被消失了，就连喝水用的陶瓷杯都换成了塑料的。  
以为我会寻短见吧。陆东植想。

但是现在的陆东植比任何时刻都更想活下去。  
起码在杀死徐仁宇之前，他非常非常想活下去。

其实在刚入狱的时候，一个吴明达的大叔曾来找陆东植搭过话。

他的每一句话信息量大得都足以惊掉陆东植的下巴。

“我知道你是被冤枉的。”

“凶手是刚才来探监的那个人，对吧。”

“我八年前见过他。刚才见到他的第一眼我就认出了他。”

“我也是他的替罪羊。”

“知道《肖申克的救赎》吧？”

“你那个房间我以前住过。还留了点东西。”

“不甘心的话，你试着把你房间里的蹲便器掀开。”

他是陆东植唯一搭理过的人。

不过陆东植只是面无表情反问：

“那又能怎么样呢？”

那又能怎么样呢？  
宝景是亲手把我抓进来的人，家人们为了躲避世人的指责与谩骂搬到了乡下，七星开始做些正当生意辗转去了东南亚。

谁又愿意相信我？谁又愿意帮我？懦弱的我怎么可能孤军奋战打败真正的捕食者杀人魔呢？

就算越狱成功也只是一场闹剧罢了。  
比起东躲西藏一辈子，还不如老老实实待在监狱里到死。  
哪怕是要忍受徐仁宇频繁的强||奸。  
陆东植想。

他绝没有想到徐仁宇会向沈宝景出手。

沈宝景是陆东植的初恋。  
生性腼腆的他在学生时期从未喜欢上过任何一个女生。  
善良正义的沈宝景于陆东植而言就仿佛一束温柔圣洁的白月光，陆东植一直把她珍藏在心里最虔诚的那个位置。

所以，为了宝景，一定要杀掉徐仁宇。

一定要杀掉徐仁宇。  
一定要杀掉徐仁宇。  
一定要杀掉徐仁宇。  
一定要杀掉徐仁宇。

陆东植一边在臭气冲天的下水道中艰难前行，一边在脑海中不断默念。  
一定要杀掉徐仁宇。  
单人牢房中，角落里隐秘的针孔摄像头完整地窥视了一切。

坐在电脑前的徐仁宇若有所思地注视着早已空荡荡的牢房。

第二日，电视台播报了一条举国震动的新闻：

首尔市某监狱发生火灾，九名犯人丧生，其中包括大名鼎鼎的捕食者杀人魔陆东植。绝大多数人得以逃生。起火原因尚不明确。

——————————分割线——————————————  
相信大家都已经猜到了，被“烧死”的九个人中除了代替小鹿的人之外，剩下的八个人是轮x了小鹿的人。

小徐：当然要弄死他们。  
（emmm？可是当初不是你让他们去lun了小鹿的吗？？算了变态的心思我不懂）  
另外针孔摄像头那里不是bug，小徐的确安了两个监视小鹿，一个用来记录小鹿被lun的过程。（变态的心思我不懂）

【六】  
徐仁宇心想，陆东植不过是被自己牢牢把控住的掌中之物，即使越狱成功，嚷嚷着要杀掉自己的他，不出三天便会到自己这里自投罗网。

他一直在等待着再次俘获陆东植。

这次他会亲自给猎物套上永远无法挣脱的枷锁，把他圈养在精心打造好的囚牢中，再也不会让他暴露在外界的空气中，完完全全地变成让陆东植变成独属于自己的用品，让陆东植心甘情愿地低头臣服。

在上||陆东植时，看着他厌恶却由于无法抗拒生理上的快感而逐渐沉沦于欲爱的表情，这带给徐仁宇的刺激比杀人要大得多。

果然不出他所料，越狱之后的第二天，丧家之犬般的陆东植便出现在他面前，如跳梁小丑似的提着一把刀就想往他身上扎。

徐仁宇轻而易举地就把有气无力的陆东植制服了。

陆东植被徐仁宇带到家里——徐仁宇自己的家，而不是他和宝景的婚房。

徐仁宇的家整洁得可怕，一件多余的物品也没有。  
昏暗的灯光、冷色调的装修风格仿佛在昭示这里的主人是一个完完全全的冷血动物。

徐仁宇缓缓转动了书架上墨绿色的《物种起源》。  
伴随着一声巨响，一面墙被掀开，一间密室就这样豁然呈现在陆东植面前。  
陆东植甚至能感受到密室中的森森寒意，脊髓不由得一阵发凉。

徐仁宇歪着脑袋笑了笑：  
“进去吧。好好参观一下。”

“毕竟是要以后长期生活的地方。”

后一句话直接让寒意从脊髓渗透到了指尖。

仿佛一场冰风暴的降临，陆东植被夹杂在其中，低温仿佛要冻结他的血液，暂停他正有条不紊地运行着的五脏六腑，

咆哮的狂风席卷着他，让他动弹不得，只能被随心所欲地摆弄，肆虐的冰雹无情地将他打击得遍体鳞伤，麻木逐渐代替疼痛和抗拒。

风暴不会停下来——直至让他死于这场灾难。

或者他能飞越风暴的中心，将这场风暴彻底地扼杀。

徐仁宇强行将发怔的陆东植拖入了密室。

直到感受到脚上被扣上冰凉的链子时，陆东植的眼中才多了几分清明。

慌乱地打量了几下密室，陆东植的瞳孔一下子缩小了。

密室的陈列很简单，一张办公桌，桌上摆放着一台黑色笔记本电脑，墙壁上镶嵌了一块巨大的液晶屏幕，以及角落里一张格格不入的双人床。

墙上贴满了照片，连一条多余的缝隙也没有留下——照片里无一例外都是陆东植被操到失神时眼神涣散、唾液直流的淫乱模样。  
从照片拍摄的角度来看，是偷拍的，可清晰度却很高，连陆东植身下的蜜穴被迫含着徐仁宇的肉刃时撑出的皱褶都看得一清二楚。

徐仁宇对陆东植的反应很是满意。  
他强硬地把跌坐在地上的陆东植拉起来，手指不安分地探进他的下半身：

“东植啊，这些都是为你布置的。”

“看着这些，做的时候会不会更有感觉呢。”

“前几天被轮x得很舒服吧？东植被轮x的视频我也还保留着哦，东植想回味吗？”

陆东植无助地推拒着徐仁宇手指的侵入，然而只是徒劳无功。  
徐仁宇修长的手指刮蹭到某个凸起时，陆东植不由自主地唔了一声。

徐仁宇坏笑了一下，朝着那个点狠狠地按了下去。  
“啊——”陆东植的眼泪被生生逼出，嘴里也浪叫出声。

性器微微抬头，小穴也开始源源不断地分泌肠液。

“骚货，一根手指就把你玩兴奋了。”  
徐仁宇的手指渐渐增加到了三根，扩张的速度也越来越快。

手指退出的时候，蜜穴微微缩了一下，仿佛在哭着挽留。  
徐仁宇把手指放进嘴中吮吸，在陆东植甬道中勾出的黏液被他面无表情地吸食得干干净净。

“东植这里出的水，像花蜜一样甜。”

那次徐仁宇似乎兴致特别高，抱着陆东植从地上做到床上，又从床上做到地上，陆东植中途被操晕过去又被操醒过来数次，他也高潮了数次，直到最后他的前端只能射出淡黄色的稀薄液体，徐仁宇依旧没有停下。

【七】

在密室里的生活和在监狱中的差不多，只是换了个更大更华丽的牢房。

腿上的链子设计的刚刚好，恰好足够陆东植在密室里活动。  
密室里有马桶以及独立卫浴，甚至还有冰箱。冰箱中放满了矿泉水以及饭团之类的即食食品。

桌上的笔记本电脑没有设密码，但是打开后果不其然是没有连接网络的。计算机桌面上按日期顺序排放着整整齐齐的文件夹，每一个都储存着陆东植每次被强奸时的照片与视频。

还有一个文件夹，里面慢慢当当的都是TXT，以日记的格式，记录了徐仁宇每次和陆东植做爱时的心情与感受。

10月30日 星期一

第一次到监狱探视。  
见到我的时候他很平静。直到我把他推到墙上咬破了他的嘴唇，他终于开始哭泣。  
哭的真可爱啊，分明是在勾引我强暴他。  
我握着阴茎进入的时候，他的穴道还闭合得很紧，仿佛在抗拒异物的进入。  
等操弄了几下之后，那小穴似乎就完全体会到了被肉棒碾压有多爽，不停地分泌液体来润滑。  
我去看他的表情，果然是一脸震惊与厌恶。  
可他的身体明明那么喜欢我呢。  
…………

陆东植突然有一种呕吐的冲动，他颤抖着关掉了文件，冲进卫生间大口大口地吐出来。  
胃里的食物已经被吐得一点不剩，他又开始吐酸水。

在马桶边跪了很久，他才扶着洗手台慢慢立起虚弱的身体。

要删掉，统统删掉。  
这是他的第一个想法。

下一秒，理智又战胜了情感。

不，不能删。

要表现得完全的服从与乖顺。  
完完全全地扮演好徐仁宇的玩偶。  
如果是面对一个听话好用的玩偶，那么徐仁宇终究会有放松警惕的那一刹那。  
那一刹那就已经足够了。

即使只有一秒钟，也会毫不心慈手软地把他杀掉。

徐仁宇几乎每天都会来。  
每天和陆东植的日常都是做爱，但不局限于做爱。

徐仁宇每一次离开前都会问陆东植有什么需要，比如说有什么想吃的想喝的，然后事无巨细的记下来，下一次回密室前给他带过来。

有时陆东植表现得好，徐仁宇也会给他带市面上最新的悬疑小说或是电影光碟。  
甚至有时徐仁宇会留在密室里陪他过夜。

除了工作时间，徐仁宇的大部分时间都和陆东植待在一起，留给沈宝景的时间实在少得可怜。  
沈宝景只是牵制陆东植的最好底牌。  
他不想在一张牌上花费太多心神。

沈宝景不解于丈夫莫名其妙的冷暴力。  
有时也会质问，徐仁宇只是随便找几个借口搪塞过去，仿佛连争吵的精力都不愿意留给她。

沈宝景怀疑，徐仁宇多半是外面有人了。  
宝景不是逆来顺受的人。  
即使她爱着徐仁宇，但不代表她可以容忍背叛。

她决定找机会向徐仁宇摊牌。

【八】

这天，陆东植发现徐仁宇的额头上多了个小伤疤。

于是他指着伤疤问：  
“没事吧？”

徐仁宇瞪大了眼。  
他从来没有奢望过陆东植对他问出这三个字。

这三个字简直简直比世界上任何一个人对他说过的甜言蜜语还令他如痴如醉。  
他故作平静地问：

“这算是关心吗？”

陆东植没有再说话。  
徐仁宇也没有再开口。

昏暗的灯光下，他没有注意到身旁的陆东植一直在努力克制着颤抖，手上的青筋都难受得隐隐凸显。

陆东植觉得自己的胃在强烈痉挛——违心的对一个最痛恨的人说出故作关心的话——真是令人作呕。

陆东植感到喉咙中已经涌上一股热流，又被他努力地憋了回去。

现在果然还不行。  
既然在讨好，无论如何都应该装得再像一些。

徐仁宇不在的时候，陆东植躲在监控无法拍摄到的角落，对着空气反复练习了不知道多少次，像一个失控的疯子一般不断地重复着一模一样的话，对着镜子摆出一副真心实意的关切表情，直至脸部肌肉僵硬。

现在，他终于可以面不改色地面对徐仁宇，像会勾人心魂的妖精一样惺惺作态，从嘴里吐出虚情假意的话语。

比如晚上的时候，陆东植从后面勾住了徐仁宇的脖子，呼出的热气被刻意洒在徐仁宇的耳边。

陆东植展示出一场性爱过后特有的迷离眼神，可怜兮兮地样子像极了在撒娇：

“明天可以放我到密室外面吗？”

“我已经很久没见过阳光了。”

“我不会跑的。我不出门。”

他的卷毛无意间触碰到了徐仁宇的脖颈，蹭得徐仁宇痒痒的。

如果不是脚上拴着的铁链冰凉的触感在时刻提醒着陆东植的身份只是个俘虏，任何人看了恐怕都会产生一种这是一对普通情侣的错觉。

徐仁宇抬头看他，忍不住去吻他。  
陆东植只是很顺从地迎接着他探过来的舌头。

徐仁宇温柔的舔过他的唇畔，接着毫不客气地在他的口腔中攻城略池，将陆东植情不自禁泄出的“唔”声压了回去。

激吻过后，徐仁宇抱住了因为刚才的缺氧正在呼吸有些急促的陆东植。

“我知道了。”

“明天我会找人给家里换上单向玻璃（即单向可视玻璃）。”

“以后东植就住密室外面吧。”

“但是东植可不能淘气啊。”

【九】

密室外的空间明显宽敞明亮了许多。  
暖黄的阳光透过玻璃窗洒在了大半个客厅，  
徐仁宇也没有再给陆东植套上脚链。

但陆东植依旧没由来的感到压抑。

一个人的时候，陆东植小心地搜索遍了屋子里的每一个角落。

厨房与阳台被落了锁，所有物品像是刻意被人整理过，没有一件适合拿来当做凶器的东西。就连书柜上的书，所有厚度超过3cm的都不见了踪影。除了那本拿不下来的《物种起源》。

陆东植最后把目光锁定在台式电脑后那些密密麻麻的数据线上。  
虽然不算特别粗大，但足够结实，勒死一个人的话应该是绰绰有余。

只是，他不可能把正常状态下的徐仁宇勒死。  
要不，趁他熟睡的时候再动手？

陆东植飞快的忖度着。  
不行，不可能。  
徐仁宇从来没有过熟睡的状态。  
常常是陆东植稍微翻一下身，他就会警觉地醒过来。  
否则，恐怕还在密室的时候，他已经被陆东植闷死了。

陆东植还在卧室的床底下找到了一个画了红十字的医药包。

里面都是一些常备药。  
看到安眠药的时候陆东植的眼睛亮了一下。

然后很快又黯淡了下去。  
徐仁宇从来没有当着陆东植的面吃过东西。  
从来都是陆东植吃徐仁宇带来的食物。

陆东植随意划拉里几下药品，突然看见静静躺在角落里的两个棕色瓶。

上面的四个字一下子刺激到陆东植的神经。  
——无水乙醚。

无水乙醚是受到管制的麻醉剂，不应该出现在常用药品里。  
多半是徐仁宇杀人时剩下的。

放陆东植出来前，家里所有物品都被徐仁宇大清理过。  
怎么还会遗漏那么危险的药品？

陆东植觉得不可思议。  
分明太刻意了。

陆东植将无水乙醚放回了原处。

陆东植是对的，徐仁宇的想法和他如出一辙。  
那两个棕色瓶里装的不是什么麻醉剂，早已被替换成了普通的水。

只是陆东植没有猜到的是，徐仁宇在家里的每一个房间，也装满了针孔摄像头。

陆东植寻找凶器时的一举一动，都落在了远在大韩证券的徐仁宇眼里。

徐仁宇盯着屏幕中的陆东植，“啧”了一下嘴：

“不是答应过不淘气了吗？”

“真是不守信用啊。”

今天徐仁宇下班回家得格外早——当然，回的是他和沈宝景的家。

沈宝景正忙着准备晚餐，见到徐仁宇，有些讶异。

“抱歉。我以为你又不回来吃了。所以只准备了很简单的菜。”

“没关系。”

徐仁宇脱下外套，便主动走进厨房帮忙。

沈宝景将胡萝卜放进汤里的时候，假装不经意地说道：

“仁宇，我们谈谈吧。”

徐仁宇顿了一下。  
他当然知道沈宝景想谈的是什么。  
他是怎样冷落沈宝景的，他自己心里很清楚。

“在谈话之前，宝景先和我去见一个人吧。”

“见谁？”  
沈宝景话音刚落，一条黑色手帕便突然从身后袭来。  
手帕刚才浸润过真正的乙醚。

沈宝景一脸的难以置信，手里的胡萝卜片悉数散落在地上，她徒劳地挥动了几下手，晕死了过去。

徐仁宇麻利地将沈宝景的手脚用绳索束缚起来，拿出她放在上衣口袋中的手机。

看了眼一片狼藉的厨房，徐仁宇皱了皱眉。

而后慢条斯理地清理起了地上凌乱的胡萝卜片。

确认了厨房整洁如故后，才满意地将人带上了车。

可是车后座已经躺着一个人了——昏迷的陆东植。

要把沈宝景放在哪呢？

要是把人立起来的话，未免又太容易被监控拍到。

那就把沈宝景放到后车厢吧。

——————分割线——————  
（小徐在双标）

【十】

陆东植和徐仁宇在夜晚的森林里前行。

稀薄得可怜的月光坚强的从树林的间隙中穿出，然而根本不足以照明。  
陆东植举着电筒走在前方。  
徐仁宇身着黑衣，手握一柄长长的猎枪跟在后面，仿佛与夜色完全融为一体。

脚下的落叶踩踏时发出沙沙的声音，头顶偶尔会有几只盘旋而过的乌鸦发出令人不安的鸣叫。

陆东植不明白徐仁宇为什么三更半夜的要将自己带来森林里。

徐仁宇像是察觉到了陆东植的紧张，低低地笑了一声，安慰道：

“不用担心，只是想带东植来狩猎而已。”

“因为是狩猎区，所以即使有枪声响起，也不会引起他人注意的。”

比起安慰，这番话更像是威胁。

陆东植不由得压紧了衣服中的匕首。

匕首是陆东植醒来时在林间别墅里偷拿的。  
当时徐仁宇并不在别墅中，来打猎对他来说显然是个仓促的决定，他并没有来得及收拾别墅。  
从小巧的匕首到精致的弓弩再到各种各样的军刀，别墅中陈列满了能将猎物开膛破肚的武器。

陆东植光是看着便觉得心惊肉跳，头皮发怵。

他飞快地挑选了一把不起眼的匕首塞入了厚实的衣袖，  
接着老老实实地躺回原地继续装晕。

不久之后回到别墅的徐仁宇似乎很高兴，仿佛在期待着什么有趣的事发生。  
他并没有仔细检查。

伏在地上装睡的陆东植假装悠悠转醒，徐仁宇就把他强行带入了森林中。

如果发生什么，这把匕首是唯一的防卫工具。

也是唯一能杀掉徐仁宇的东西。

但是，和手里有枪的徐仁宇相比，陆东植并不觉得自己有胜算。

前方的灌木丛传来了一阵异动。  
很明显是有什么东西在挣扎。

徐仁宇勾了下唇——终于到了。

——安放猎物的地方。

陆东植隐隐觉得哪里不太对。

“东植，你开过枪吗？”

徐仁宇笑眯眯地望向陆东植。  
那笑容看起来阴恻恻的。

他牵起陆东植的手，安放到了扳机上。

“我来教你。”

“像这样，首先要瞄准。”  
徐仁宇上膛后将枪口对准了耸动着的灌木丛。  
“然后，开枪的时候不要迟疑。”  
他牵引着陆东植的指尖，缓缓地扣下扳机。

陆东植突然意识到哪里出问题了——

空气中始终弥漫着一股若有若无的橙花味。

——那是宝景身上的味道！  
和沈宝景做了那么多年的朋友，她身上的任何一个细节陆东植都能忆得清楚。  
他很肯定沈宝景也在这里。

陆东植终于明白猎物指的是什么了。 

“等等！！”  
陆东植的突然发力让枪口偏离了原有方向，子弹被射向了天空。  
一股熟悉的恶心感再次袭来。  
胃又开始痉挛了。

陆东植感觉自己的胃在被人狠狠压榨，里面的食物像沸腾了似的不断翻江倒海。

最终统统涌上食道，迫不及待地挤出口腔。

“呕——”  
陆东植痛苦地蹲在地上，吐得眼前发黑。

差点杀了宝景。

徐仁宇放下了枪半蹲下来，安抚性地轻拍着东植的背。

“东植你是害怕了吗。”

陆东植不回答，吐完了又开始哭，凄厉的声音夹杂着悲伤与无助，在寂静的林子中格外刺耳，惊起了一片栖息于树上的鸟。  
就像一只受伤的小鹿被行刑前发出最后的哀鸣。

无法保护好宝景。

陆东植的心脏紧缩着疼得厉害，哭到缺氧也无法缓解半分疼痛。

徐仁宇俯身向前，把陆东植带入怀中。  
陆东植像找到了安全感似的，用一只手勾住了徐仁宇的背部回抱了他。

“不要害怕。陆东植。”

“我们成为共犯吧。永远。”

“我不要。”  
“因为，我要杀了你。”  
几乎在听到这句回答的同时，一把匕首贯穿了徐仁宇的心脏。

陆东植的脸上再无半点哭得可怜楚楚的模样。  
只有阴谋得逞后癫狂的笑容。

有滚烫的鲜血溅上了陆东植的脸。

“去死吧，徐仁宇。”

徐仁宇到死也没有想到，他被陆东植杀死的时候，是他抱住陆东植的时候。

End


End file.
